Where's Grandma?
by kevin the bird
Summary: ichael started to softly speak to him as Charlie started to look around. He noticed Michael talking to a strange man and picked up on that he was agitated at the fact that there were uninvited guests at the door. "Uncle Sam?" Charlie said as he looked up at the man holding him. "Where's Grandma?" he asked. Sam looked down at Charlie and smiled.


Michael didn't like when business found itself at the home of his friends and family. It meant that they were in imminent danger and that he was the reason for it, but there where times when he felt he was in more control then other times, even if his family might be in danger. That day was one of those days. He was at his childhood home with his mother, nephew and best friend, Sam. Michael wanted Sam to stay with Madeline and Charlie for a night or two to make sure they were okay, but he knew that Madeline wouldn't allow it unless he explained why he wanted Sam there in the first place. However, before Michael could explain why Sam was going to stay, there was a knock at the door. Madeline started to make her way to the door before Michael stopped her.

"I'll get it," he said as as he walked to the door. He could never be too cautious, especially when it came to his mother. Despite the fact that their relationship wasn't everything it could have been, she knew where his personal bodies were buried and he loved her more than anything. Looking out the window, Michael sighed. It was someone he had met from the gang he was looking into. Michael turned around and said, "Someone get Charlie." Sam, being the closest to the sleeping Charlie on the couch, picked him up. He was careful to do it, not wanting to wake Charlie up. He didn't want the three-year-old to be conscious during the encounter, but unfortunately, the boy woke up. He started to rub his eyes as Michael opened the door to the man standing out front. Michael started to softly speak to him as Charlie started to look around. He noticed Michael talking to a strange man and picked up on that he was agitated at the fact that there were uninvited guests at the door.

"Uncle Sam?" Charlie said as he looked up at the man holding him. "Where's Grandma?" he asked. Sam looked down at Charlie and smiled.

"She's right here, Charlie," Sam said as he turned to his right a little bit and pointed to Madeline.

"I want to see her," Charlie said, sleep still evident in his voice. He wasn't sure what was going on and ever since Madeline stepped in as his parental figure, he felt more comfortable with her.

"Okay," Sam said as he walked over to the woman standing just right of him. "Hey, Madeline, Charlie wants you to hold him," he said when he caught Madeline's attention. He passed the three-year-old in his arms to the maternal figure standing next to him. Madeline took Charlie into her arms and rested him on her hip.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said softly. "Are you okay?" she asked as Charlie rested his head on her shoulder, eyes still drooping. Charlie nodded his head as the conversation with Michael and the gang member started to heat up. Only select words could be heard, but Charlie was picking up on where the conversation was going. If Michael didn't go with the man at the door, he would be hurt. Madeline looked up from Charlie as she started to rub his back comfortingly. She also picked up on the fact that Michael would get hurt if he didn't go with the man he was talking to. As the conversation quieted down, Madeline felt soft sobs racking the body of Charlie. She quickly looked down at her grandson. "What's the matter, Charlie?" she asked softly.

"Uncle Michael's going to get hurt," he said with a slight lisp. He still couldn't pronounce his 'r's right.

"Oh, honey," Madeline breathed. "Uncle Michael's not going to get hurt," she said, not quite believing it herself. She knew that there was a chance Michael could get hurt, but the last thing she wanted was Charlie to believe that he will get hurt.

"But the man said he's going to hurt him," Charlie said as he looked up at his grandmother with tears in his eyes. Charlie looked up to his uncle, much like his father did.

"I know he did, baby, but Uncle Michael is very smart and knows how to defend himself," Madeline said as she wiped a tear that rolled down Charlie's cheek with her thumb. She looked up at Sam, who was looking at Charlie, with an expression that said she needed help convincing Charlie. Sam stepped a little closer to Madeline so he could softly speak to Charlie.

"Charlie," he said softly. "Would it make you feel better if I went with him to make sure he didn't get hurt?" he asked. Sam considered himself a very paternal figure and he wanted to have kids when he found the right lady friend. Charlie looked up at the man that was towering over him and his grandmother. "Because I can protect him if you want." Charlie started to nod his head at the idea of Sam protecting his uncle.

"Yeah, I want you to protect Uncle Michael," he said after a few seconds. Madeline smiled, relief washing over her. Not only was she grateful that Charlie now believed that Michael was going to be okay, she felt a little better knowing Sam would tag along. Madeline leaned against Sam as she looked up at the six-foot-something man.

"Thank you," she said, for both helping calm Charlie down and offering to tag along with Michael. Sam smiled down at the woman standing next to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew she was thanking him for both helping her son and her grandson.

"You're welcome, Maddie," he said and planted a soft kiss on her head.


End file.
